


boyfriends who flatter each other

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Magnus fusses over Alec in a suit and Alec is being a sorta Casanova with words.A before work morning fluff and tease.





	boyfriends who flatter each other

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

Alec came walking out of the bedroom. “Magnus, I’ll be back late tonight so go ahead and have dinner without me”.

The moment Magnus looked up from his spell book, his eyes popped wide with the pleasantness that greeted him. “And where are you going looking so handsome?” he asked, walking over to stand in front of Alec, taking him in from head to toe.

Alec was in a suit tailor made to flatter his body - a nice black suit of pagoda shoulders and high arm holes that gave him the finish of a well-groomed and glamoured 21st century movie star.

Alec smiled at the compliment. “Clave meetings”.

Magnus hummed, running both his hands over the fabric that impeccably sat on Alec’s body. He loved the way Alec’s muscles felt under the material. “And you needed to wear a suit?”

“Well, to help with my serious face”.

Magnus tittered while fixing Alec’s tie. “What use is a serious face when you’ve got such a perfect smile?”

A soft chuckle pushed past Alec’s lips, his eyes crinkling with merriment. “Don’t make me blush first thing in the morning”.

“I can’t help myself”, Magnus replied. “And you need to moisturise this pretty face”.

And so, before either could blink, Magnus had already flicked his wrist and had a jar of face cream in one palm, the fingertips of his other hand gently massaging all the ridges and corners of Alec’s jaws and forehead. “I love this face”.

Alec pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’s moving fingers, “stop stealing my lines”.

Magnus returned the gesture with a hearty laugh, patting down Alec’s suit again before using the back of his hands to neaten the hair behind Alec’s ears.

Alec relaxed into Magnus’s touch. “Are you done dressing me like I’m your child?”

“No. I’m done dressing you like my lover”, Magnus teased with a fond wiggle of his nose. “And I think a bow tie would suit you well”.

“Well, I’ll let you get me one for Christmas”, he answered, leaning in for one last kiss. “I need to go. Don’t wait up for me”.

“I’ll try not to, but you know I can’t sleep without my oversized teddy bear”.

Much to Magnus’s delight, pink immediately tinted Alec’s cheeks. “Go easy on me, sweetie. I told you, I’m going for a serious face today”.

“You’ve a serious face every day”, Magnus poked at him while walking together to the door. “Well, Shadowhunter, go show them who’s the boss”.

Alec smiled back while silently looking at Magnus without even a blink.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, amused.

“I’m calming down”.

“By staring at my face?”

“I love this face”.

Magnus smiled wider all the more, but even then, Alec didn’t look away, instead, his lips just kept on smiling.

“What now?” Magnus asked feeling self-conscious though still amused. 

“I change my mind”.

“About?”

“Wait up for me. We’ll take a bath together while I complain about how annoying everyone was at the meeting”.

This time, Magnus laughed out loud with his teeth, gum and all showing. “Baths together are meant to be romantic, Alexander”.

Alec lightly brushed his right thumb against his boyfriend’s lower lip. “Just you breathing and standing in front of me like this is romantic”.

Magnus felt so overpowered with love that he couldn’t even find his usual quick wit and sneaky comeback, so he just smiled and nodded and then blew a kiss just before the elevator door closes.

  _\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
